A vehicle-mounted moving image communication system in the related art is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The moving image communication system includes a moving image transmitting device wirelessly transmitting a moving image indicating an outside view of the vehicle at a predetermined frame rate, and a moving image receiving device receiving the moving image transmitted from the moving image transmitting device and displaying the received moving image to an occupant in the vehicle.